The Five Elements
by Angel's Suicide
Summary: After 10 years of separation, Ash and Misty are reunited only to find themselves in the middle of a war between Team Magma and Team Rocket and some powerful Pokémon.
1. Fake Element?

Somewhere in the hot deserts of the Sahara a team of scientists had been at a site digging for the past four days. Most of them were tired and worn out and just wanted to go home, home to their warm beds and breezy weather. The sun that day proved rather hot and burning than usual.

Deep into the site there was a cave being explored by a group of scientists and several diggers. Suddenly the air got faster and the sound of engines dominated the air waves. They looked back and saw a helicopter landing near the cave.

A man in an Italian dark blue suit hoped out and looked around at the site and then focused on the cave. One of the head scientists went over to greet the man.

"Ah, you've finally made it colonel." Said the scientist in a British accent. He stretched his hand out to shake hands with the colonel but he did not extend the same courtesy. He simply looked at the man's dirty hands and handed him a handkerchief. The colonel walked towards the cave and said in a rough deep voice.

"When do you expect to find the stones professor?"

"Well, we've been digging for hours on end so I believe we'll find something soon enough. Would you like to take a look around?"

The colonel scuffed and looked at the cave. He glanced back at the man and walked towards the cave's entrance. At the entrance he looked about and walked inside to see for himself. On the walls there were drawings, symbols and text that he did not understand. The scientist saw him looking about and said as he showed him the way.

"Well, this language is rather complex. It uses drawings and symbols to lay out its stories and teachings. I know it sounds like ancient Egyptian but it is nowhere near it. We've been digging and studying these symbols none stop so—"

"I did not pay you to study whatever symbols or drawings you would encounter! I am paying you to find and bring me the stones!"

The colonel looked at the scientist with frightful eyes. Eyes filled with anger and a hint of madness, this frightened the poor man and he backed down as the colonel walked on. From deep in the cave a man covered in dirt came running out screaming in excitement.

"We've found it! Professor, we've found it!"

The colonel gasped and ran towards the man yelling and said, "Where is it?"

"Oh, please follow me colonel."

The man led the colonel and professor deep into the cave. After running down what seemed like stairs they were soon walking on a hallway. The markings on the stone walls indicated that the place was very old indeed. At the end of the hallway they ran into a room. The room of course looked more like a shrine; it had markings all over the walls and roof. At the far end there was a decorated wall with an altar, a simple none decorated altar with just a stone box upon it.

The colonel carefully opened the box and inside was an old book. The colonel picked it up and held it high up in awe and disbelief. Although he'd frozen there for almost 50 seconds time itself seemed to have frozen as well as he laid eyes upon that book. That very book he so desired for over 26 years.

Finally the colonel set the book on the altar and opened it. It wasn't really a book; it was just a small treasure chest disguised as a book and inside was five gems, five gems in different colors. One blue, one red, one brown, one white and one purple. As he picked them up he whispered to himself.

"Magnificent! Earth, wind, fire, water and spirit! I hold in my hands the five elements of nature and they're all mine."

"Um…excuse me, sir." Said the scientist as he slowly approached the happy colonel.

"What is it?" Said the colonel in a rather happy tone which kind of scared the scientists since this normally was not a happy person.

"There's something you should know about the purple stone. It's just a crystal, it's not…the real thing." Said the scientist as he shivered when he saw the colonel slowly turn around and look at them with an almost ghostly look.

"You mean to tell me I only hold in my hands Demaia, Wandneuma, Dragohael and Gabrierius but the Fantasmitus I am holding is a fake!" The colonel smashed the purple crystal on the ground and to everyone's surprise there was a small paper inside of it.

The head scientist picked it up and tried to read the inscription on it but it was in vain. He had not studied the symbolism of this ancient culture enough to even try to translate. He did however understand the first two words which read as: "Together shall—" and that was all he understood. The colonel looked at the man and said calmly.

"Will you be able to uncover what it says?"

"I can try. But I would require some help from other professionals."

"Done! Meet me at the base in 48 hours and I shall arrange a small group to help you."

The colonel stormed out of the cave and once outside he saw what appeared to be someone in a motorcycle coming rather quickly towards him and the scientist. The motorcycle seemed to keep its speed steady and didn't look like it was about to slow down. The colonel was not amused but the scientist was getting jumpy. The motorcycle came close and just inches away from the colonel and the scientist it made a screeching stop which kicked up some sand and powdered both of them.

The young man removed his helmet; he had black hair, brown eyes and from his backpack popped out a yellow little creature which greeted all in the most adorable voice.

"Pikachu!"

The young man, who seemed to be 24 years old, looked up at the sky and groaned as the sun shone even brighter than usual. He took a pair of black Arnette sunglasses and put them on then he removed the headphones from his ears and turned the MP3 off and looked at the colonel. The colonel approached him and said in a calm voice.

"You're late."

The head scientist also approached him and wiped off the dirt he kicked up when he came to a halt inches from them and sculled him.

"Young man, this is no way to behave what so ever. You could have injured somebody."

"Screw you pops!" He quickly snapped at the scientist and walked towards the cave's entrance. He walked in and looked around at the symbols and drawings on the walls. The small little Pikachu walked right beside him and looked around in awe as well.

"Whoa. This is really somethin', ain't it?"

"Pika."

"It would if we understood any of it." Said the colonel who was next to him.

"Nah, it's just a matter of simple symbolism and decoding. Like The Da Vinci Code or something."

"We found them."

The young man slowly turned around and a grin shone upon his face, he lifted the sunglasses and said.

"All of them? All five of them? You found them!"

"Pi pikachu!"

"Well, most of them anyways. Fantasmitus turned out to be a fake crystal."

"What? No, they were supposed to be all together in the same spot!"

The colonel handed him the paper they'd found in the crystal when he smashed it on the floor. The young man took it and studied it carefully trying to decode what it meant. He whispered something and then raised an eyebrow almost in shock and anger.

"Turns out these little maggots loved playing word games. Listen to this: Together shall we light the path to our beloved leader and goddess."

The head scientist snatched the paper from him in shock and looked at the paper and then back at the young man, who seemed to have a cocky smile on his face.

"How did you know what it said!"

"The voices in my head told me what it said."

He walked away and headed down the stairs and into the shrine. Of course voices didn't tell him what the paper said. He looked around the shrine and saw the altar. The colonel and scientist just stood at the entrance and looked at him. The young man stood behind the altar and made a mocking statement.

"Repent! Or burn in the fiery depths of hell!"

He laughed and the colonel just smirked but the scientist found it rather offending, the young man noticed the scientist rather annoyed by what he had said but he cared little about other peoples' feelings or believes. He looked up and laid on the altar, he crossed his arms behind his head and hummed a song as he looked up. The scientist had enough so he walked towards him and said.

"Young man, this is an altar! I consider this an offense!"

"Once we have shown you the way, feel free to dare into our domain. Let the waning beauty show you the path to that one day which our goddess can be awakened and our chains broken."

"Yes, we get it. You can write poetry." Said the colonel, joking of course. He stepped forward and looked at the roof and then back at the guy and said.

"What does that mean?"

"Not sure. Waning is a stage of the moon, so my best guess is that something happens when the moon is waning but domain is what I don't get. In this riddle domain and waning are the key words. Keep 'em in mind."

He kept looking at the symbols on the roof and tried to figure out what the riddle meant but he was at his wits' end. The riddle echoed through his mind like a song that seemed impossible to forget. He focused more and more on the symbols asking them what they meant. Finally he rose up and got off the altar. The colonel knew he did all he could but unfortunately that was all he could do for the moment.

"Right, we'll just pick up and head back home colonel. So I'll see you in 48 hours."

The head scientist walked them out of the cave and followed the colonel to his chopper and the young man had hoped onto the motorcycle and put the helmet back on while the small Pikachu jumped back into the backpack on the young man's back. He placed the headphones back in his ears and revved the engine a couple of times just before he took off into the desert.


	2. The Meet

48 hours had passed. The sun was setting into the mountains which faced the north side of Alexandria City. The cold air and rain added a more strange feeling to the atmosphere. It had been raining for days now and it almost felt as if the city was drowning. Skyscrapers invaded most of the downtown area, huge buildings which belonged to major corporations could be seen as far as the eye could see. In the middle of the downtown area there was a building, at the entrance were several soldiers guarding the entrance. Two soldiers accompanied by a Houndour and a Houndoom were watching as the people passed by minding their own business and attending to their everyday lives. After a few minutes of silence the sound of a motorcycle engine was heard through out the street. The soldiers looked at each other and chuckled for they knew that sound indicated the arrival of a certain person. They were right as rain, a motorcycle passed through the gate and stopped near them.

A 24 year old guy got off the motorcycle and removed his helmet revealing black, spiky hair and brown eyes; he was dressed in baggy jeans which had a chain hanging from the left side, he had a black long sleeved shirt on and a short sleeve black shirt over it and some black converse on. On his back was a red and gray backpack and it started to shuffle about as he walked towards the building, he took it and opened it and out popped out a small Pikachu.

"Pika."

"Sorry buddy, I forgot."

The Pikachu smiled and jumped out of the backpack and climbed on his shoulder. As he passed by the soldiers he said, "Watch the damn thing, will ya?"

"I'll watch it real good, in fact, I think I'll take it for a spin."

"Ah ha ha ha. Funny."

He entered and stopped inside and looked around. The building itself was very elegant, the walls were painted a Mahogany color, plants decorated the corners and dim lights lit the way through the lobby. At the very front was a desk and an older woman was in it attending calls. He smiled and headed towards the front desk. He leaned on the desk and a cocky smile was soon seen on his face.

"Why Doris, how lovely you look this evening. New haircut?"

The woman looked up and smiled and said. "As the matter of fact I did get a new haircut but you didn't give me the compliment just for the sake of being polite. What have you done this time?"

"Doris! Just 'cause I said something nice doesn't mean I want something from you."

"Yeah, right. You, young man are not prone to act politely just for being nice."

"You know that does hurt my feelings."

The woman looked at him knowing he wanted something from her, most likely it was a way out of whatever trouble he'd gotten himself into just like all the other times. He always came to her to get a few speeding tickets off his record or some information about someone he had a problem with and wanted to settle the score. Doris crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Okay, I need a favor."

"I knew it."

"Well, I did mean the compliment. Well, the cops are breathing down my neck yet again. So I need you to pick up the phone and call your husband. Please?"

"What did you do this time?"

"Let's see um…breaking and entering, disrupting the peace, destruction of property, auto theft and insulting a police officer."

Doris had picked up the phone but was just standing there looking at him in shock. She knew he was a first class grade A trouble maker but every time he confessed all his crimes it always surprised her.

"You're unbelievable. One of these days I won't be able to get you out of trouble young man."

"Please, I'm begging you. I'll get on my knees if I have to."

"If you get on your knees I will kick your ass." Doris chuckled and dialed her husband's number. The guy smiled and so did the small Pikachu. He walked away and before he got away Doris said.

"Oh, the boss wants to see you. He's in the 57th floor."

"Kay, thanks Dory!"

"No problem."

He went to the elevators and marked the 57th floor. Once up there he got off on a room with dim light. The walls were the same color of the lobby and there were huge wild plants all over except for the middle of the room which had a red rug that led to the end of the room. At the end was a huge wooden desk and a chair; on that chair was the colonel who was shocked to see he'd arrived rather early.

"Oh, dear God. It's the end of the world! You got here on time…for once."

"Oh, that's real funny. Hey, at least I show up unlike others who shall remain nameless."

He leaned in on the intercom which was connected to receive and send out calls internationally and he yelled into it.

"Vanessa Keller!"

"Oh, no!" The colonel knew what this was going to lead to. Vanessa and he just could never seem to get along at all. Everything was a fight or a rivalry or a competition.

"Oh, yeah! C'mere and say that to my face!"

"I would but unlike you I ain't in Paris bathing in champagne and cheese! I am doin' my job."

"So am I! But just because you're jealous—"

"Jealous! Of you? Ha! You know what? You're in Paris so you should understand this pretty well. You lady are full of merde!"

The colonel stood up and banged his hands on the desk and yelled out in frustration, "I want the two of you to shut up!"

Both of them suddenly went quiet and for a few minutes everything was really quiet and tense until she said.

"Well, you know what? We're both adults so I think at least we should act like adults. So what do you say Ash? Truce?"

"Fine!" Ash crossed his arms and stood up facing the window, the colonel pushed a button on the intercom and picked up the phone and spoke quietly. He hung up and faced Ash calmly now that he was clam as well.

"I need you to look at something. Our head scientist found this out about 15 hours ago."

The colonel stood up and reached into a drawer on the desk. He retrieved a small green box and went to the middle of the room. He set the three gems found in the Sahara desert and put them in position as to make a square. He backed up and turned the lights off; once that was done he flipped another switch and from the roof came an odd looking light bulb.

When the light hit the gems they reflected back and a show of lights was seen through out the entire room. Ash and Pikachu looked around in shock not believing their eyes. The colonel stood in the middle of the whole thing and put his hands behind his back and smiled. The colors were soon taking shape; they seemed to be making a sphere and in it a massive amount of what was interpreted to be land was seen.

"Whoa! What—how'd you…?"

"Mere accident. Someone just left some lights on and this showed up."

"Looks like a map of some sort."

"It is a map. We had someone take a snap of it and analyze it." The colonel went back to the desk and from a folder he took out a paper and handed it to Ash and said.

"We figured that little white spot is the exact location of Fantasmitus." The colonel pointed that spot out on the map. Ash then grew some concern, that area the spot was in was extremely dangerous. So dangerous not even the Elite Four would dare to go there by themselves. Not even the Champion was ever seen in that area. Strange things were said of the place and most involved people going in but never coming back out.

The colonel saw the concern upon his face and also grew concerned. He knew very little people would dare to venture in that area. To all his honesty the colonel would risk anybody and anything to get that gem. He spent 26 years of his life looking for them and he was not about to turn around and run away. Ash had been in it for 6 months and had no intention of running away either.

"I know it's dangerous lad."

Ash sighed and looked at Pikachu who let out a determined shriek and Ash smiled and said. "We'll do it. Been in this shit for 6 months, no friggin' way I'll turn back now."

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you!"

Ash and Pikachu smiled and the colonel patted him on the back and said. "I have a team assembled all ready to go. Head down to the base and pick out anything you might need or feel like taking with you."

"Cool. But a team? You know I work alone." Said Ash almost in a whinny tone. The colonel chuckled and shook his head.

"I know my boy but you are the best of the best. But even the top best need a bit of help at times. I'm sorry but I can't risk having you not come back. Don't tell Vanessa but you're much better in the filed than she is."

"Oh, hold on this I gotta write down. This is history in the making." Ash was obviously joking. He was surprised since the colonel was a man who never made anyone know just how good they really were or cheered anyone up.

About 15 minutes from the city Ash soon arrived at a military base. It was a secret military base so on top it looked like an abandoned factory. He went in through the main gate and into the factory. Once in he walked through the grimy and dusty place and went into what appeared to be an old furnace. That furnace was really an elevator shaft going 50 feet underground.

Ash and Pikachu walked into a room full of people, some were dressed in white coats indicating they were scientists and some in army uniforms. A guy about two years younger than him walked up to him and said.

"Okay, I assume you're here for the mission."

"Mission? Who the hell do I look like to you? James Bond?"

"Uuh…" Stuttered the young man as Ash kept walking away. He went into the conference room and sat at the table.

"So where's the team?"

"They're on their way. Mean while, why don't you check whatever it is you need for this little field trip to that place. Oh and by the way, the colonel sent this."

The guy took a small box and set it on the table, Ash reached over to get it but he saw the guy was still standing there as if curious as to what was inside. He cleared his throat and the guy stammered a few apologies and left. As soon as he was gone Ash opened the box and found a letter from the colonel which read:

"As you know this is going to be dangerous. You won't be the only ones there so I thought some firepower would come in handy. Yes, I know you completely trust your Pokémon and they are very powerful but this is just in case things get out of hand. I hope it doesn't come to this but you never know. I have received word that Cyrus will also be searching for the same thing you'll be looking for. As you know Cyrus tends to play dirty, very dirty. So just be extra careful and watch your back. Good luck."

"Same ol' colonel. Everything's a freakin' war with this guy."

"Pika pi. Pika pika."

"I know, I know. You guys are far more useful than a 9mm any day but he is right, you know."

"Pika!"

The door opened and in came a tall bald man; he had a scar across his left eye and was wearing a brown shirt with dark green cargo pants and some black boots. After him came a smaller man, he had some glasses on and was carrying a laptop, he had on a buttoned white shirt with some jeans. Right after him came a girl, she was around 25 years old, she had long straight red hair, pale skin and green eyes, and she was wearing a baby blue tank top, some loose black pants and some high heels.

As soon as he laid eyes on her his mind quickly tried to process the thought that she looked too familiar, in fact, so familiar he could swear he knew her from somewhere. Pikachu was doing the same thing but it suddenly freaked out and yelled out in happiness.

"Pikachu!" It jumped towards the girl and hugged her. She of course was surprised Pikachu even remembered her; after all, they had not seen each other in 10 years. She gleefully hugged Pikachu back and said.

"Oh, I am so glad to see you too! I can't believe it! Oh, you look as darling as the day I left."

"Pi pikachu!"

Suddenly it all hit Ash like a ton of bricks, his eyes widened and he just sat there almost in shock. He got up and went over to the girl finally realizing who she was.

"Holy shit, I knew I knew you! Mist how you been?"

"At last. I didn't think you'd ever remember me."

"Well it has been 10 years. So how's it going?"

"Not too bad if I do say so myself."

The guy that was in the room earlier before they arrived came back and said. "Well, all the preparations have been made. The colonel has advised that you leave at 5:40 in the morning."


End file.
